


does he care?

by lucaslee37



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dry Humping, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Phone Sex, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sneaking Around, Texting, Thighs, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaslee37/pseuds/lucaslee37
Summary: "So, let's just say that there's this person I like, and I'm not sure if he- I mean they like me like I like them. I want to start a relationship possibly and he- they keep taking initiative for something sexual which I definitely want but I also want the romantic part but Im not sure if that's all he- I man they want. There is constant flirting but I don't know if it's serious. Please help me, I'm so desperate." Sykkuno somehow rambles that out in one breath."That's a lot." Edison takes a deep breath. "I think you need to tell them how you feel, even if they don't want the same thing. It'll save you a lot of hurt if you know now compared to later."Sykkuno sighed. He knew that that was going to be the answer. "You're right, Edison. Thanks guys." Sykkuno smiles."Plus, if it doesn't work out, that threesome offer is still on the table." Edison adds.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

Sykkuno was nervous. He started up his stream a few minutes ago and was presented with the idea of a new person joining by Jack.

"Hey, thanks for the gift subs!" Sykkuno can't help but read off the notifications nervously awaiting the arrival of this mysterious person.

"Who're you bringing, Jack?" Ludwig relays the question everyone else was itching to ask.

Jack happily obliges. "Corpse Husband. The man with the best voice you will ever hear." Jack's answer is met with bunches of "oohs" and "ahs".

"Sykkuno are you gonna take that?" Ryan beckons. Sykkuno doesn't say much in response and Jack tells everyone that they will surely agree with him, even Sykkuno.

"Yo Corpse, what's going on?" Lud greets him.

"Hello friend," Corpse's deep, monotone voice generates great reactions from everyone in the call.

Sykkuno almost acts as if he has been challenged, "okay"s and "alright"s slipping through his pretty lips.

Sykkuno begins laughing nervously, his hand covering his mouth as it usually does. "He sounds like the guy... you know... who would kill somebody."

Corpse lets out little chuckles at everyone's comments on his voice.

"I bet you look petite!" Ludwig says, Corpse following it up with unsure chatter.

Jack calls Lud out, telling him it was bold. Sykkuno agreed. It wasn't the most polite thing to say when you first meet someone.

"I just assume someone with his voice doesn't look like what they sound like." Ludwig tried justifying his previous words.

"You are absolutely right." Corpse feeds into Luds assumptions. Sykkuno couldn't imagine Corpse being anything less than gorgeous.

More chatter and ogling over Corpse's voice ensues.

Sykkuno starts talking to his chat about Train and Ludwig, masking his flustered state.

They started to play the game and everything remained okay for Sykkuno. Anytime he heard Corpse's voice, he melted. It was hard to get used to.

Sykkuno talks about his voice with his chat a little bit.

The stream ends after a few chill hours and Sykkuno's first imposter game with Corpse.

"Maybe I should message Corpse and tell him I enjoyed the game. Yeah. I'll do that." Sykkuno mumbles to himself, pulling out his phone and friend requesting Corpse on Discord.

The request is accepted almost immediately and Corpse is already typing a message. It seemed as if he was waiting for Sykkuno to take that first step.

**CORPSE: hey sykkuno!! I had a great time today. I'm excited to play with you more :)**

Sykkuno was taken aback by the emotion in the text. He wasn't expecting Corpse to chat like that.

**Sykkuno: I enjoyed playing with you too ;) I hope we can play again more tomorrow**

**Sykkuno: wait corpse I didn't mean to send a winky face**

Sykkuno was covering his bright red face despite nobody being around to see it.

He heard a loud ding from his phone and looked.

**CORPSE: you're adorable. I definitely can't wait to hear your smooth voice again ;)**

Sykkuno was flustered beyond belief. his ears were bright red.

**Sykkuno: your voice is nice too, friend :)**

He put his phone on mute for the night and buried his face in his pillow. It's been a while since he felt like this.

Sykkuno woke up the next morning with a missed call from corpse and a few short messages, all from around 2 am. It was around 7 now.

**CORPSE: can you call?**

**CORPSE: please call me when you wake up**

**CORPSE: sorry, it was stupid. I'm okay now.**

Sykkuno gives him a call anyways, his voice a little husky from just waking up. Corpse answers on the first ring.

"Corpse, what's up? Are you okay?" Sykkuno was genuinely concerned. He had never had someone ask to call him in the middle of the night.

 _"I just... nevermind. We're not even close like that. I don't know why I would put you in a position like this. I just met you and-"_ Corpse sounded distraught and panicked.

"Corpse." Sykkuno sternly interrupted.

Corpse didn't want to admit it but the way Sykkuno spoke just then made him feel some sort of way.

"Corpse," he said again. "You can always talk to me. I know we just met but I feel like I can trust you. And your emotions aren't stupid. If you're feeling bad about something or yourself even, I'll always listen. Or I could just ramble to you sort of like I'm doing now..."

Sykkuno couldn't see it but Corpse smiled. _"Can you just... talk to me. I had a panic attack last night and didn't get any sleep."_

Sykkuno nodded. It's not like Corpse could see it but he did it anyway. "O-oh, well, last night, after you texted me, I was super happy. I'm excited to get to know you more. After we texted, I made myself a ham sandwich. I-it was really good! I made the mustard into a smiley face. Oh and I fed Bimbus! He really enjoyed that." Sykkuno paused, thinking of more things to say.

 _"Bimbus..."_ Corpse said quietly, _"is that your dog?"_

"Yeah! He's a total sweetheart. I'll send you pictures some time!"

 _"Yeah, that would be nice."_ Corpse paused. _"Thank you Sykkuno. Your voice really calmed me down."_

"Y-you're welcome Corpse! I'm so glad you contacted me. There are so many others you could've called. I-im really looking forward to talking to you again tonight." Sykkuno couldn't help but stutter around Corpse. He was so naturally nervous around him.

He decides that he'll leave his notifications on tonight.


	2. flirting feels good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about Sykkuno that could get Corpse in trouble were flooding his thoughts. Corpse thought about Sykkuno's long, slender fingers choking him. Corpse thought about those same fingers wrapped around Sykkuno's own cock. He shuddered, trying to forget about it before he got too horny. After all, Sykkuno portrayed such an innocent character. It felt so deeply wrong for Corpse to sexualize him. But he couldn't help it.

The stream went well. Many jokes were made and Corpse started simping for Sykkuno, causing lots of fanart to come out even before the stream ended. Sykkuno had been bright red the whole night.

Two discord notifications popped up on his computer screen as soon as his stream ended.

Corpse and Toast. Sykkuno decided to open Toasts message first.

**DisguisedToast: Hey Sykkuno. I've been thinking about some of the group going on a week long cabin trip or something. Would you be down?**

Sykkuno considers it for a second.

**Sykkuno: um.... sure!**

**Sykkuno: can I invite corpse?**

He got another message from Corpse. Sykkuno decided he would wait to reply until he finished is conversation with Toast.

**DisguisedToast: Yeah but I don't know if he'll be comfortable. he doesn't really show his face. you guys would also have to share a room because we're limited and he seems most comfortable with you.**

Right. Corpse doesn't show his face. Also, room sharing??? At least they won't have to share a bed. Sykkuno's face reddened thinking about being enveloped in Corpse's arms, buried in his chest. Sykkuno opened Corpse's messages. Nervous now due to his previous thoughts, but still eager to invite him.

**CORPSE: heyy**

**CORPSE: sykkuno?**

Corpse started typing.

**CORPSE: I hope you're not already sleeping haha. I wanna chat ;)**

Sykkuno blushed harder. They've been flirting on stream all day but something about it feels so different when it's private. It's personal. Intimate, even.

Instead of replying, Sykkuno calls him.

"Corpse! Hi!!" Sykkuno exclaims.

_"Hey Sykkuno!"_ Sykkuno could hear the smile in Corpse's voice.

"Sooo. I was wondering..." Sykkuno paused, "well actually, I only just started wondering about it 2 minutes ago. Buuut, Toast asked me if I would like to go on a week long trip with him and some other streamers to a cabin on friday and I was wondering if you would like to come with. I know you don't show your-"

_"Yes."_ Corpse interrupted. _"I'll go."_ Corpse was kind of all or nothing. He didn't know what he would be doing that week.

"Um... that's great! We can share a room if that'll make you more comfortable. We actually kind of have to share a room. But I won't look at your face if you don't want me to!" Sykkuno tried to made it less awkward but he failed.

_"We'll figure it out, Sykkuno."_

Sykkuno's heart was doing summersaults. We? He loved hearing that.

"Oh poop, Friday is tomorrow! I'll text you the address of the cabin as soon as I find out what it is. See you then!!!"

Corpse really didn't want to hang up. He wanted to talk to Sykkuno forever. Bask in the sunshine he radiated. But alas, Sykkuno had already hung up.

Corpse was scared. He was going to possibly meet all of his internet friends and Sykkuno. Whatever Sykkuno was to him. They flirted all the time but Corpse always assumed Sykkuno was straight. Corpse had only just recently started questioning his sexuality. He just knew that he was very sexually attracted to Sykkuno because of watching his streams and romantic feelings were quickly developing as well after officially meeting and talking to him.

Thoughts about Sykkuno that could get Corpse in trouble were flooding his thoughts. Corpse thought about Sykkuno's long, slender fingers choking him. Corpse thought about those same fingers wrapped around Sykkuno's own cock. He shuddered, trying to forget about it before he got too horny. After all, Sykkuno portrayed such an innocent character. It felt so deeply wrong for Corpse to sexualize him. But he couldn't help it.

Corpse started packing up some clothes when his phone buzzed.

**Sykkuno: Here's the address . Hope to see you then by 12 pm tomorrow! :)**

Corpse smiled and typed out a small reply. Maybe he was whipped for Sykkuno. So what if he was? He just had to make sure he didn't make Sykkuno uncomfortable.

He didn't realize how hard that could be.

> **_DAY 1_ **

After dropping Bimbus off at his mom's house, Sykkuno started the drive to the cabin. He had packed some clothes and lots of blankets. He heard that it would be quite cold, even with heaters.

Sykkuno arrived after about 30 minutes. It was 11:30. He was a little early. Nobody else was there yet, as far as he could tell. He didn't have the key so he just had to wait around.

He got out and went to the porch. It was nice. He sat down on the rocking chair and closed his eyes, slowly rocking back and forth.

"Sykkuno?" Sykkuno heard a familiar deep voice ring in his ears. The voice sounded unsure and a little shaky. 

Sykkuno's eyes opened immediately, but he was blinded by the bright sun behind the tall figure. "Corpse?" Sykkuno squinted, standing up. The man had dark, curly hair and a mask on. He was wearing all black and had silver rings and chains. The part of his face above the mask that would've been showing was covered by the longish curls.

Before Sykkuno could fully take in the man's appearance, he was engulfed in a hug. "Fuck, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Corpse's left hand rested on Sykkuno's lower back and the other pressed his head into Corpse's shoulder.

It took Sykkuno a minute to process what had just happened, but as soon as he did, he squeezed Corpse as hard as he could. They stood there for a while. and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was blown away by all of the support on this. Most of the support was silent, but I still enjoyed the numbers! I don't do very well with schedules. I prefer to just write and post. I have about 3 more chapters written already but I think I can try to space them out. I'm sure that with enough persuasion I would post more today though, haha. Ngl, I skipped school today to keep writing. Oops.


	3. corpse has trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it. This has some nsfw stuff. Just masturbation so far. Femboy Sykkuno.
> 
> more notes at the end!!

When they separated from the hug (which they both never wanted to do), Corpse analyzed Sykkuno's face for the first time ever in person. "You're.... you're beautiful, Sykkuno." Corpse was stunned.

Sykkuno was finally able to get a better look at Corpse. Through the dark curls, he saw beautiful chocolate brown eyes and a trail of freckles that spotted the part of Corpse's nose that he could see, disappearing under the dark mask.

Sykkuno was taken aback. He barely reacted to Corpse's comment. "F-from what I can see, you're quite handsome yourself."

Corpse had nearly melted on the spot. he was so shaky and nervous. Corpse heard the sound of wheels on rocks and quickly got behind Sykkuno in an effort to hide himself. Sykkuno was a decent amount shorter than Corpse, though, so there wasn't much hiding.

Toast got out of the van first, Lily, Rae, Lud, Jack, Leslie, Edison, and Poki followed.

Corpse stayed quiet behind Sykkuno. he was dangerously close to the shorter man, though, nearly pressed right up against him. Sykkuno could hear Corpse's staggered breathing and reached his hand behind himself to hold the others. Instead of touching his hand, Sykkuno accidentally brushed his shaft. Sykkuno blushed but didn't acknowledge it any further and found Corpse's hand. The boys fingers were soon intertwined. But totally in a friend way.

Corpse was whipped but Sykkuno was still trying to convince himself that he was straight.

"Hey Toast! Do you need help with any of your stuff?" Sykkuno yelled over.

"Yeah, help would be nice Sykkuno!" Rae answered for Toast.

Everyone had acknowledged Corpse's presence but decided it would be better for him if they acted casual.

Sykkuno turned towards Corpse and smiled. "There's nothing to be scared of. Just breathe. Let's go help with their stuff and then we can come out together later to grab our own." Corpse took a deep breath and nodded to Sykkuno. Nobody seemed to mind that they were taking so long.

Sykkuno kept their fingers intertwined and slowly lead the anxious Corpse to his other friends.

"Hey Corpse!" Lud smiled, handing him a hot pink bag, causing him to let go of Sykkuno's hand. Sykkuno gave him a little nod. Toast headed to the front door with a suitcase and the keys.

Everyone grabbed bags and suitcases and followed Toast. Corpse and Sykkuno lagged behind.

"Thanks Sykkuno, this means a lot to me." Sykkuno smiled at Corpse's words.

"Maybe you can make it up to me later tonight?" Sykkuno skipped ahead and ran into the cabin.

Corpse's mouth dropped open. He nearly stopped in his tracks. He sped up and walked into the cabin. Did Sykkuno really just allude to something sexual? Or was that just Corpse's dirty, dirty brain? The mysterious nature of the suggestion made Corpse harden.

He brought the pink suitcase up to the room Lud called, knowing damn well that it was Luds.

Corpse was trying to be as discreet as possible holding his shirt over his boner. That was the last thing he wanted Sykkuno to see.

"Now is your chance to pick your room guys. Or you'll be stuck with the last one!" Toast said, running to the room he had been eyeing up.

"We'll be fine with whatever we end up with." Sykkuno smiled at Corpse. "Yeah, we'll make it work." Corpse spoke for the first time since Toast and the gang arrived.

Fifteen agonizing minutes pass and Sykkuno takes a peek at the last room. It's nice and spacious. Corpse's throbbing hard on had not subsided. Sykkuno's sly words kept repeating in his head like a broken record.

"Maybe you can make it up to me later tonight?" what did he mean by that? knowing how Sykkuno was, he knew it could'nt have been sexual. Corpse's mind couldn't help but wander there. Especially looking in the room, seeing one bed.

"Hey Sykkuno, there's only one bed..." He trailed off. Corpse felt as if the whole world was against him. He had a hard on for his straight friend and now he just found out that they have to sleep in the same bed.

"Like you said, we can make it work. It's not ideal, but you're one of my closest friends." Sykkuno smiled.

Friends. The word would've hurt Corpse more if he wasn't thinking of every single selfish way he could "make it up" to Sykkuno. Thousands of scenarios filled his brain. The bed, the table, against the wall, on the floor even. Corpse's rough hands exploring every inch of Sykkuno's small body.

"Corpse? I'm pretty sure the bathroom is down the hall if you need it. You're standing a little weird." Corpse hoped Sykkuno didn't notice his solid cock. He had hoped that he genuinely just thought he was standing weird. Corpse rushed to the bathroom.

Sykkuno laughed to himself when Corpse left. He thought that maybe Corpse could've been hard. Maybe there was a chance that it was Sykkuno that had gotten him hard. Sykkuno shoved that thought down. There was no way. Maybe he was thinking about Poki or Rae. They were both pretty. They we're dressed in pretty matching skirts and crop tops. Or it could've been Lily. She had a nice pink dress on. Yeah. Sykkuno rationalized the cause of the younger man's boner, if there even was one, on one of the pretty girls.

* * *

Corpse shut the bathroom door behind himself. He looked down that the tent in his pants and shook his head. Fuck, he thought. He didn't have his phone with him. No porn to get his mind off of Sykkuno.

"I'm so sorry Sykkuno." Corpse whispered to himself as he whipped out his pulsing cock, grabbing a bulky wad of toilet paper in his nondominant hand. He started pumping rhythmically. Corpse started to think about Sykkuno choking him. He thought about all the ways he could please Sykkuno tonight. The intimacy they could share. He imagined Sykkuno's fingertips brushing his shaft earlier and how good it would feel if his fingers were wrapped around it. he thought about the teasing kitten licks Sykkuno would surely give to the head of his juicy cock. One thought pushed him over the edge. Sykkuno riding his thigh. The cute moans that would escape the older boys lips.The beautiful noises that would be made. All from riding Corpse's thigh. Corpse exploded into the wad of toilet paper.

He flushed it and washed his hands. He felt so guilty. Sykkuno deserved better. He went back into his shared room with Sykkuno, seeing the boy laying on the bed.

"Hey Corpse. Toast says today is going to be pretty chill. You can hang out wherever." Sykkuno says as he gets up. "I'm going to Rae and Poki's room. I wanted to get advice from Rae." Sykkuno smiles and walks past Corpse.

Corpse didn't have any time to speak. Fuck, he thought.

Sykkuno knocks on Rae's door. He hears Poki yell for him to come in. "Hey Poki! Hey Rae! I'm gonna need some advice real quick." Sykkuno walks in and shuts the door behind himself. He sits on one of the two beds.

"So. Please don't judge me for this. I've been thinking and doing some research, and I want to start...... wearing skirts. I think you two look very cute in them and I would like to try it!" Sykkuno covers his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"We would never judge you Sykkuno! I for one, think it's a great idea." Rae walks up to him and tells him to stand up, looking at his shape. "It looks like you'd fit better into Poki's skirts. How about we try one now?"

Poki smiles wide and begins to grab the only other skirt she brought before Sykkuno even replies. She flings it at him. It was a black, box pleated, mid thigh length skirt. He blushed a little.

"Won't this be too short for me?" He covered his face.

"It looks shorter than it actually is, trust me." Poki smiles at him. they both turn around to let him change.

He takes of his black jeans and slides the skirt over his hips. Its a bit of a squeeze but he gets it on. The skirt, on him, falls just a little shorter than Poki said it would.

"Okay guys..." They both turn around and immediately smile.

"Sykkuno, you look genuinely amazing in that skirt. If I were you though, I would loosely tuck your sweater into it."

Sykkuno gets flustered but does as she says. "C-can I wear this for the day?" Poki nods. Both of the girls give him overwhelming compliments as he leaves the room.

He shuts the door behind him and leans on it, not opening his eyes once. He takes a deep breath. Perhaps he put this skirt on to catch the attention of Corpse. Sykkuno knew he couldn't just deny his feelings forever. He just hoped that Corpse actually felt the same. It was around 1:30 now. Sykkuno's heart was beating out of his chest. He takes one more deep breath and finally opens his eyes.

Instead of being greeted by the wall, he was greeted by Corpse standing in front of him, staring. Sykkuno jumped. Corpse was hot. His chains disappeared underneath his black button up. Sykkuno stared at Corpse's pale throat, watching him gulp dramatically. He was nervous. Corpse stepped closer. Sykkuno could feel his judging eyes taking in Sykkuno's long legs. Corpse's nervous, darting eyes finally landed on Sykkuno's face. "You're really fucking pretty," Corpse mumbled. It sounded like he was out of breath.

"Hey Sykkuno, Corpse! I need your help with something!" Toast yells up from downstairs.

"O-oh yeah! We're coming!" Sykkuno scurries down the stairs, Corpse following close behind.

Maybe Sykkuno wasn't as straight as Corpse thought he was. Corpse has never been so confused with what another person was feeling before. He was usually pretty good at identifying others emotions but it was tricky with Sykkuno.

"So, I'm having trouble with the heaters. None of them are turning on. It's supposed to get pretty cold tonight so I was just letting you guys know that if I can't get this resolved, we'll be pretty damn cold," Toast say to the both of them.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Corpse asks, eying the radiator in the main room.

"I have one thing. But first, I'm gonna need you guys to just try to keep this on the down low. I have extra blankets packed in the van. I need you guys to grab them and hand them out to everyone. I assume that Edison and Leslie will only need one." Toast pauses, examining Sykkuno. "That skirt looks good on you Sy." Toast winks playfully and then laughs. Sykkuno turns bright red at the compliment and nickname.

Corpse seethes with jealousy. He lightly tugs on Sykkuno's arm and heads out the front door.

"What's wrong, Corpse?" Sykkuno asks. He really didn't understand why Corpse seemed so agitated.

Corpse just remained silent. They got to the van and Corpse opened the back doors. Sykkuno remained silent too, not wanting to make anything worse. Sykkuno bent over the edge of the van and reached for one of the blankets. As he reached, more if the skin on his thighs was being exposed by reaching. Corpse tried not to stare, so he instead got behind Sykkuno and grabbed his hips.

"C-corpse, what're you-" Sykkuno's brain was flooded with nasty and dirty images of Corpse, making his face go warm and red. He then felt a lift. Corpse was just trying to help him reach further, it wasn't anything weird. "O-oh." Sykkuno sounded a little disappointed.

After Sykkuno could reach a few blankets, corpse grabbed some himself. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything." Corpse answered Sykkuno's lingering question. That was partly true. Corpse was overwhelmed. He just wasn't going to tell Sykkuno that it was because of him.

"I don't want to invade your personal space at all. I want you to know that I will listen to you if you need to rant." Sykkuno is oblivious.

"I know. There are just things I can't really talk about yet." Corpse left it at that. They gathered the blankets and started taking them inside. Once inside, the blankets were distributed.

"Hey Corpse... we should probably go get our stuff from our cars. Now would be a great time to." Sykkuno suggested.

Corpse agreed. There wasn't really a reason not to. Corpse was trying to control his thoughts. He needed to grab his phone.

They go out and grab their stuff. Corpse makes sure to grab his phone. Sykkuno takes a long time, so Corpse goes over to him.

"Need any help?" Corpse asks, making Sykkuno jump.

"No, I think I'm good." Sykkuno grabs his stuff and sets it on the rocky ground. "I just need to grab my charger." Sykkuno grabs his charger and closes the car door. He is abruptly pinned to the car, making him drop the long cord.

"Sykkuno..." Corpse whispers in Sykkuno's sensitive ear. Even through the mask, Corpse's hot breath reaches Sykkuno's ear.

Chills run down Sykkuno's spine. Suddenly, Corpse's hot breath gets even hotter, as if he pulled down the mask. He wouldn't let Sykkuno see him.

"You smell so fucking good." Corpse breaths in Sykkuno's scent. Sykkuno is quivering.

"Would it be okay if I did this?" Corpse whispers. He kisses Sykkuno's neck gingerly. His lips are soft and a little wet. Sykkuno really wanted to taste them. He says nothing, instead nods. Corpse feels the movement but it's not enough. "Please, say it. Tell me it's okay." Corpse's voice is husky. "Y-yes Corpse. I-i like it." Sykkuno is hard but not any more than Corpse is. They get stiffer and stiffer as more kisses are placed on Sykkuno's neck. At least it's hard to tell with the skirt. Corpse, on the other hand, was going to have trouble concealing it.

Corpse stops abruptly and pulls up his mask after hearing a small sound and starts picking up Sykkuno's things, covering his bulge in the process. Sykkuno is stunned. "W-why'd you sto-"

Sykkuno was interrupted by Lily's voice. Corpse had good hearing. "Sykkuno? Where are you?"

"I-im over here, Lily." Sykkuno picks up the last of his things so it didn't seem weird that only corpse was carrying his things.

"Oh hey Corpse." Lily said. "Sykkuno, why is your face so red-" she paused and shook her head when she didn't get an immediate response. "That's not important. Um. Anyway, I need to talk to you in private. Meet me in Poki and Rae's room in like..." she pauses for a second, thinking, "ten minutes or so."

Sykkuno nods. Lily bounces away. Sykkuno wants to talk about what just happened but he can't find the words. They both walk inside and head to their shared room. Sykkuno shuts the door behind them as they both start putting away their things. The room is silent. They both finish and Sykkuno has around two minutes to be at Poki and Rae's room. Two minutes to continue. Sykkuno really wanted to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So. I felt like a horny teenage boy writing this chapter. Probably because I am a horny teenage boy. Anyways, I've been writing all day. Tbh, I have not made a lot of progress. Like maybe half a chapters worth of content. I've noticed that I work slower through the nsfw stuff, so that's probably why. I'm working on it though. I also love all of the attention this is getting. I wish I could tell my friends that I have fanfiction clout but I'm sure it would be weird.
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments! I've never been super proud of my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published this during study hall. Why do I do this to myself. Also sorry for the shortness of it.

"Corpse," Sykkuno squeaked out. He had the hiccups now. Shit. Corpse chuckles darkly and walks to Sykkuno over by the door. "Yes, Sykkuno?"

"I- my um..." Sykkuno paused, embarrassed and red. "Gah, i-i-"

"M-mine too." Corpse stuttered for the first time.

Sykkuno felt less embarrassed hearing Corpse stutter.

Sykkuno heard a small knock on the door. He opened it to see Lily. "Lily, hey. I-im coming right now. Just a minute." He shuts the door for a second and tells Corpse that he'll be back in a little.

Sykkuno leaves Corpse frantically and goes to Rae and Poki's room.

"What's up guys?" Lily was sitting on one of their beds and smiled, holding up a few skirts and dresses.

"The last person who rented out this cabin must've left some cute skirts and dresses. After Poki and Rae told me about your sudden interest, I figured these would be perfect for you to experiment with." Lily lied out all of the dresses and skirts. "I picked out the ones I thought would suit you." Most of them were pink and frilly.

"I'll wear more this week!" Sykkuno takes them all into his arms and smiles.

"Can I... tell you guys something?" Sykkuno is hesitant on whether or not telling them about Corpse was a good idea.

"Of course you can, Sykkuno." Lily says. They all smile at him.

"Um..." Sykkuno decides to change what he was going to say. "Does toast have a crush on me? I just... he's been a little weird and extra flirty. Im just curious." The moment he asked, he knew he should've just said nothing.

"Why do you ask? Is it cause you like him?" Poki asks, they all make "ooh" sounds.

"Wait no, that's far from it i-"

"So THAT'S why you wanted to wear my skirt! Go get him tiger!" Rae giggles.

"No i-"

"I heard from an unknown source that Toast likes how the black skirt looks with your skin!" Lily says. All the girls giggle and howl.

"Whatever, I'm going." Sykkuno gets up and leaves. Now he doesn't know if he can talk to anyone about Corpse. He can't talk to Corpse about Corpse. Lily, Rae, and Poki were set on shipping him with Toast. Toast has a crush on him. Jack is having some issues in his own. Lud isn't good with relationships. And well... wait, Edison and Leslie are probably the best people to talk to. Sykkuno stops in his room with Corpse, throwing the skirts on the floor.

"I-i have to go talk to Edison and Leslie. I'll be back soon."

Corpse groans as soon as Sykkuno leaves again. Was he avoiding him? Did he hate him forever? It had only been 4 hours and he had already screwed up his chances. Fuck.

Sykkuno poked his head into Rae and Poki's room quickly. "Where is Edison?"

"I think he's in the living room with Leslie." Lily smiles. "You should say hi to Toast." They all giggle.

Sykkuno slams the door. He really doesn't know how to cope with his emotions. Usually he can just deal with them on his own but he needed to talk to Edison and Leslie.

He runs down the stairs and into the living room. "Edison! Leslie!" They both look at him, pausing all conversation. "What's up Sykkuno? Why are you so frazzled?" Leslie asks, confused.

"I really need some advice." They both look at him with looks that say "go on, we're listening."

"So, let's just say that there's this person I like, and I'm not sure if he- I mean they like me like I like them. I want to start a relationship possibly and he- they keep taking initiative for something sexual which I definitely want but I also want the romantic part but Im not sure if that's all he- I man they want. There is constant flirting but I don't know if it's serious. Please help me, I'm so desperate." Sykkuno somehow rambles that out in one breath.

"That's a lot." Edison takes a deep breath. "I think you need to tell them how you feel, even if they don't want the same thing. It'll save you a lot of hurt if you know now compared to later."

Sykkuno sighed. He knew that that was going to be the answer. "You're right, Edison. Thanks guys." Sykkuno smiles.

"Plus, if it doesn't work out, that threesome offer is still on the table." Edison adds.

Both Leslie and Sykkuno are equally embarrassed. "I-ill have to pass."

Sykkuno scurries away, back upstairs.

Little did Sykkuno know, Ludwig heard it all and assumed it was about Toast. Ludwig, being the bro he is, told Toast.

Sykkuno decides that he'll tell Corpse after everyone eats. Lud and Toast are preparing a meal. Sykkuno decides to hide in the bathroom for a little. he plugs his earbuds into his phone and tries to listen to some of Corpse's songs.

"Choke me like you hate, me but you love me?" Sykkuno blushes. Beat red. "H-he must be into that." Half an hour has gone by. Sykkuno assumes the food is ready so he slips downstairs. Everyone else is already there, so he takes his spot in-between Toast and Corpse. Corpse on his right, Toast on his left.

Food is served and everyone is chatting playfully. Jack tries his best to include Corpse in the conversation, all attempts failing. Corpse doesn't eat because he doesn't want to take his mask off. Corpse casually leans over and whispers in Sykkuno's ear. Nobody notices. "Is this okay?" A large, warm hand is placed on Sykkuno's upper thigh. Sykkuno nods, but he should know better already. Corpse removes his hand and whispers again. "No, I wanna hear you say it." Sykkuno pleads at him with his eyes. He wants to be touched. He doesn't want to make it obvious. He leans over to Corpse and whines, "Yes, please." It's quiet enough that no one notices. Nobody except Corpse. Corpse's large hand is placed on Sykkuno's upper thigh once again. Corpse gently caresses Sykkuno's inner thigh, being sure not to touch anywhere he didn't get permission.

Toast looks over at Sykkuno. He notices the rosy hue on his face but doesn't notice the hand on his thigh. Toast rubs Sykkuno's upper back briefly before returning to eating. Corpse notices Sykkuno tense up and whispers, "Toast?" Sykkuno nods very slightly. "Uncomfortable?" Sykkuno nodded again, this time, taking a bite of food so it doesn't look super obvious. Corpse scowled and cursed deeply under his breath.

Sykkuno was visibly uncomfortable. Only Leslie understood this. She had a similar experience with one of Edison's friends when she first met him. The guy wasn't creepy, she just only had eyes on Edison, so she was uncomfortable. She saw how Sykkuno smiled at Corpse. She understood Sykkuno's whole world in a few seconds.

She chose not to speak up, only to understand in silence. she would probably talk to Edison about it later.

Luckily, the meal ended quick and everyone headed off to their respective rooms. Leslie pulled Sykkuno aside for a split second and whispered a few simple words: "I completely understand it, Sykkuno. Tell him how you feel, and then we'll help you tell Toast to chill. Good luck! Love you!!"

Sykkuno genuinely appreciated her words, although they didn't make him feel any less small and trapped in his own mind as he walked to his room, making sure the door closed behind him.

"Corpse..." Sykkuno felt so tiny. He was so scared. Corpse walked closer to Sykkuno. Except this time, Corpse didn't seem confused or wary. He was certain. There was certainty in his walk. When he got over to Sykkuno, he pulled down his mask.

Sykkuno's breath hitched. He was stunned at how genuinely gorgeous the man in front of him was. Sykkuno kissed him. He finally got to taste the sweet lips that danced upon his skin just hours ago. The lips that whispered in his ear and made him oh so needy. The lips he would soon bite and suck on. These lips were his.

They broke away but only for a second of air. Corpse's heart was racing. There had never been anyone in the world who made him feel like this. Not the e-girls or the catgirls he wrote about in his songs could compare to this man in front of him.

The men broke away from the kiss. "Corpse," Sykkuno said, out of breath. His words were left unspoken. The kiss had said it all, but he knew how Corpse was. Corpse wanted to hear it. He would have to hear it later. His mask went back on, his cheeks bright red. He was getting anxious.

"I-i'm tired. But I don't want us... kissing... to happen once." Corpse's words we're reassuring. He didn't just want sex. this made Sykkuno elated. The tiredness had him too. "I'm tired too. It's also really really cold." Sykkuno says, teeth chattering.

"Let's go, come on." Corpse lead him to the bed, where they layed intertwined in each other's arms. Sykkuno sniffed corpse.

"This was a great way to make it up to me." Sykkuno whispered. "But there are other ways you can make it up to me tomorrow." Sykkuno smirked. Corpse was content with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I talked to my girlfriend last night about what sexual things we're comfortable with (yes I am not gay. I'm somewhere comfortably in-between gay and straight xoxo). Like what our boundaries are and stuff. It went pretty well, I'm happy with the outcome of the talk.
> 
> She also has no clue that this is what I've been doing in my free time. welp. whatever, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I have a few chapters pre written and ready for publishing, but I'm trying to space them out a little. I'll probably do some more writing and post later tonight (maybe 8 or 9 est). It's not a guarantee, but I'll see how I'm feeling.


	5. confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit got deleted and I had quite a few bad mental health days. I skipped school today. tomorrow is my last day before Christmas break, thank fuck. being sad isn't very poggers anyway.

> _**Day 2** _

Sykkuno woke up first. He was hugged tightly to Corpse's chest still. He distanced himself just a bit so he can see Corpse's face. Sykkuno pulls the mask down and smiles at the pretty boy in front of him. Corpse's eyes flutter open and Sykkuno is met with a gorgeous smile.

"Hello there." Corpse's deeper morning voice made Sykkuno giggle.

Both of the men sit up and stretch. Sykkuno checks his phone. It was only 7 am.

Corpse pulls his mask back up and goes straight to the bathroom.

Sykkuno changes into another skirt. It was a pink, a line skirt that was a little longer than the one he wore yesterday. As for his shirt, Sykkuno changes into a white button up which he attempts to tuck into his skirt.

Corpse walks in, seeing him struggle.

"Hey," Corpse chuckles, looking at Sykkuno, "let me help you." Corpse's big hands land on Sykkuno's waist, pulling at the shirt.

"I'm gonna put my hands down your skirt, is that okay?" Corpse giggles.

"Y-yeah. That's fine." The room filled with small giggles from both men as Corpse's hands slide down Sykkuno's skirt, tucking the shirt in.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm done." Corpse chuckled, hands resting on Sykkuno's hips. Sykkuno smiles up at the man, a hazy shade of red on both of their cheeks.

Sykkuno's eyes avert to the hallway, Where a few curious faces were looking in at them. Poki, Rae, Lily, and Jack were in awe. Even all of them could recognize that Corpse and Sykkuno's interaction was not just in a friend way.

"I thought you liked Toast!" Rae said, sounds of agreement coming from all of the other eavesdroppers.

"I don't! And Corpse and I are just friends. He was doing a friendly deed. Y-yknow, tucking my shirt in for me... l-like pals do!" Sykkuno's nervous rambling didn't convince the four at the door. They all rolled their eyes and walked away. Sykkuno was definitely a heavy topic that they talked about.

"Friends?" Corpse sounded unconvinced.

"I-i don't know what we are- I mean, I wouldn't mind- ugh. I'm sorry. I'm digging my own grave at this point." Sykkuno gives up trying to explain it.

Corpse pulls down his mask and pulls Sykkuno in for a kiss.

After pulling apart, Sykkuno had found the words. "I would like it if we started... y'know... like dating? Like being in a relationship?" Sykkuno avoided eye contact.

"Holy fuck. I never thought this would happen. Of course I want to start a relationship with you." Corpse's exposed lips curl into a friendly smile, taking Sykkuno's face in both of his hands. Sykkuno's face gets hot and red. He smiles. It's been quite a while since both of the boys had been so happy.

They go down stairs for breakfast, sharing glances with each other. Toast, Lud, Edison, and Leslie were all still sleeping. Sykkuno made two bowls of cereal and handed one to Corpse. They both went back up to their room to eat. Rae stared at them the whole time.

Sykkuno set his bowl of cereal on the table in their room. Corpse did the same as Sykkuno walked over to him, pulling his mask down and giving him a big hug. Sykkuno could hear Corpse's heart racing.

Sykkuno backs up and cradles Corpse's face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. "Let's eat, handsome," Sykkuno says after pulling away.

Corpse thought he was going into cardiac arrest. It felt as if his heart was pounding on his ribcage. They ate in comfortable silence.

"Corpse... I-Ive been thinking." Sykkuno laughed nervously. "I listened to some of your music yesterday. I really liked it..." Sykkuno trailed off. Corpse started laughing nervously. He was a little flustered, pulling his mask back up.

"Um... I looked it up and uh...." Sykkuno covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Corpse's breath got caught in his throat. He stood up and grabbed Sykkuno's arm. He lead Sykkuno's hand to his neck. "Yeah." Corpse gulped.

Sykkuno felt Corpse's adams apple move against the palm of his hand.

"How do i-" Before Sykkuno could finish, Corpse moved his fingers to the right position.

Sykkuno smirked at the thought. A short femboy choking a dark mysterious tall boy. He moved his hand.

"Sykkuno..." Corpse begged with one word.

Sykkuno moved to the door, locking it. He hit the light switch and moved to the curtains, shutting them. It was dark.

Sykkuno took off Corpse's mask and moved his hair out of his face. He lead corpse to their shared bed and sat him down on the edge. Sykkuno climbs on his lap, pushing him down on the bed, straddling him. Sykkuno feels Corpse's growing bulge from underneath him and moved around a little, providing some friction.

He leads his hand to Corpse's neck and applies light pressure. He gasps lightly and puts his hands on Sykkuno's hips, holding him still, thrusting upwards gently. Sykkuno let out the smallest moan. Corpse's cock was nearly ripping from his jeans.

Sykkuno moves his hand from Corpse's neck and grabs Corpse's hands, moving them away.

"Calm down." Sykkuno leans down to Corpse's face, placing kisses on his neck and jaw. Sykkuno went to unbutton a few of Corpse's shirt buttons but Corpse grabbed his arm.

"Not all the way." Corpse was serious. His husky, warm voice made Sykkuno tingle.

"Don't worry. I only need two." Sykkuno unbuttons the top two buttons and immediately latches onto Corpse's freshly exposed collarbone, sucking on the tight skin.

He was still working on his masterpiece when there was a knock at the door. Sykkuno scrambled up and ran over.

"Hello?" He peeks his head out of the door. His lips were quite red. It was Toast.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to get ice cream or something? Like just us?" Toast was asking Sykkuno out.

Corpse heard this and got up. He put his mask on and made sure the bright red hickey on his collarbone was showing. He walked right up behind Sykkuno, the light from the hallway illuminating the reddish purple spot. Toast made eye contact with Corpse and then Sykkuno again.

"I'm sorry... u-uh.. I don't think-" Sykkuno gets quiet.

"No, no, I get it." Toast lets out a painful smile. He leaves swiftly, not wanting to get any more hurt.

Sykkuno shut the door slowly and pressed his forehead against the door frame.

"It's not even 9 am and I've already hurt Toasts feelings."

"I'm pretty sure you can blame that one on me. Sorry about that." Corpse turned the light on.

"No, I just... I just want to make everyone happy." Sykkuno turns around to face Corpse, visibly shrinking.

"Hey," Corpse's voice softened, "You don't have to make everyone happy. You need to be selfish sometimes." Corpse brought Sykkuno in for a hug. "What makes you happy, Sykkuno?" Corpse whispered, scared to hurt him.

"Um.. plants... making other people happy...." Sykkuno paused, still in Corpse's arms. He starts twirling Corpse's curls in his fingers. "...you..." The twirling turned into Sykkuno's fingers being laced in his hair.

"You're so fucking perfect, Sykkuno." Corpse giggles. "You make me happy too." They separate from the long hug.

"W-we should probably do stuff today. Like productive things." Sykkuno chuckles.

"Whaaat? I kind of just want to hang out with you alone all day. Plus, I don't want Toast to make any moves."

"You're cute." Sykkuno smiles and buttons Corpse's shirt back up. "But we should do stuff. Maybe we could do other stuff later. You could tell me things you want throughout the day..." Sykkuno looks away, blushing.

"Uh... t-that will definitely happen." Sykkuno smiles to himself hearing Corpse stutter.

"You still haven't changed yet. I'll, uh... take our cereal bowls down and let you change." Sykkuno grabs the bowls and leaves the room, heading down the stairs, to the kitchen.

He saw Jack and Lud in the kitchen, laughing at a dumb joke.

"Hey guys!" Sykkuno starts washing the two dirty bowls.

"Hey Sykkuno!" Ludwig says cheerily. Jack starts chuckling to Lud, they were whispering back and forth.

"So, what're you guys talking about?" Sykkuno inquires, genuinely curious.

"Um... just the hickey Toast saw on Corpse's neck." Jack smiled teasingly.

"O-oh!" Sykkuno covered his face.

"So, is he really into choking?" Jack laughs.

"Is he really into getting touched in the dark with his chains on?" Lud adds, teasing poor Sykkuno.

Sykkuno is beyond embarrassed.

Corpse comes down into the kitchen, a loose, white t-shirt covering his large frame.

One wrong movement and the hickey would be exposed, Sykkuno thought. One right movement and the hickey would be exposed, Corpse thought.

Sykkuno ignored the words that he heard from Lud and Jack, setting the dishes he washed out to dry.

He turns away from the sink and leans against the counter, staring at Corpse.

It had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nice comments that get left really make me feel good. I love reading them even though there aren't many. this chapter is also pretty short because I wanted to release something despite a lot of it getting deleted.


End file.
